The 3 Little Potters
by MieshaTyngo
Summary: This story is an Au where Harry is 5 years old instead of 1 years old when Voldemort finds the Potters. When Harry's aunt and uncle refuse to take him and his two younger sisters in after their parents death 5year old Harry decides to do his best to look after his family on his own. how will the story be different if Harry Potter had been older when voldemort appeared?


Two children, a boy Harry aged five and a girl Mary aged four happily play by the fire on toy broomsticks chasing a golden snitch wind up toy around the room, as their 2 year old sister Bonnie sleeps in her baby swing.

Nearby a beautiful redheaded woman stood folding the laundry while also trying to fix supper for her children. Checking the clock on the wall she smiled knowing Pettigrew would be by a bit later to see them.

Suddenly her husband James comes flying into the living room.

"Lily, get the kids and run now! He's found us, he's coming!"

Lily lets the clothes in her hand fall to the floor and runs over to the children. Grabbing The toddler from the swing, Lily pushed her towards Harry.

"Take your sisters and run, use the back door, I'll be right behind you."

The four of them barely made it across the room before, they came face to face with a tall ugly looking man holding a stick..

Lily puts herself in between him and her children..

"No please not my children, Not my kids." Lily begs.

"Stand aside you stupid girl. Avarkadvra!" A flash of green light flashed through the room hitting Lily square in the face.

"Mummy!" The older kids scream running to her now lifeless body.

The five year old looks at the ugly man with no concept of fear.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man rolled his eyes sneering.

"I am Lord Voldemort not that it's any consequence to you, don't worry about your mother you'll be joining her momentarily."

Leveling his wand at Harry..

"Avarkadvra!" He says once more.

Once again a green light flashes but instead of hitting Harry it bounces back and hits its conjurer instead!

"Nooo!" Voldemort screams and disappears.

And the house soon falls apart into ruins.

At the last minute Harry throws his tiny body over the even tinier bodies of his sisters.

Harry pulls them from the ruins and curls around them shivering, wondering what would happen to them all now.

He tries to stay awake, in case the weird man came back, keeping an eye on his little sisters was his job as the eldest kid, and he had always taken to his role instinctively.

After a while he realizes he must have dozed off as he was woken up by the sound of uncle Siri's Motorbike.

Harry knew the sound of that bike like the back of his hand.

Instantly Harry felt a wave of relief waft over him and he stands up, before helping Mary and Bonnie off the ground.

He hurries towards the sound of the bike, only to stop short at the sight of the figure sitting on a much bigger version of Uncle Siri's bike. Which had a sidecar attached that was huge, and the bike itself was giant, and the roar could shame even a lion.

The figure was really large, larger than any normal man.

He dismounts, and smiles down at the children.

"Well you three, good ter see yer still in one piece at least, I've come to take you three oer to yrr mum's family."

Five year old Harry puts a hand out to stop Mary who had started to climb into the sidecar.

"But who are you?" Harry demands.

The giant chuckles.

"Rubeus Hagrid of Hogwarts, most everyone calls me Hagrid."

Harry racks his 5 year old brain trying to remember if his mum or dad had ever mentioned such a man.

And vaguely recalls hearing his father discussing the name with his Uncle Siri.

Harry nods to Mary and helps her and Bonnie into the sidecar.

Hagrid taps the side of the bike to cause it to lift into the sky and fly over head.

Harry noticed Mary trying to look over the side, and kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't fall over the side.

Harry was still sleepy, but was wanting to keep his full eye on his siblings. Now that their parents were gone it was his job to take care of the rest of his family.

The bike comes to a halt in front of a house where a man with a grey beard and spectacles stood talking to an elderly looking lady with her own set of glasses.

The man with the beard smiled at Harry much like Hagrid had.

"You look so much like your father, except your eyes, they're just like your mums."

Then his eyes fall to Mary and Bonnie.

"And you young ladies are just as gorgeous as your mother." The old man says twerking their noses playfully before pointing to the doorway.

"Now you three, shall go up there, knock on the door and give this note to whichever adult answers the door. We will take our leave here, as I'm sure you'll be in good hands here." He says softly handing Harry an envelope.

Harry after taking the letter, pulls Bonnie up onto his hips, and holds Mary's hand as they walked up the doorstep and knocked.

Turning around to wave goodbye to the three adults he finds them all already gone.

The front door swings open to reveal a large pudgy man with a grey mustache, and a comically thin woman with pink curlers in her hair.

"What do you think you're doing knocking on doors at this hour of the night just for fun?" Vernon complained loudly.

Harry hands them the letter, "I was told to give you this."

The two adults read over the letter, the man tore up the letter.

"Get out of here, we don't know any Potter's, Petunia here doesn't have any sisters, you are not our nieces or nephew. Now be gone and don't come back."

The two of them slammed the door in their faces.

Mary's face fell as she started to cry, Harry I'm cold and I'm hungry, I wanna go home." She whines.

Harry glanced her way before saying "don't cry, Sissy, I'll take care of you and Bonnie, let's go, I'll find us a place to sleep for the night and then I'll see if I can find something to find you guys."

Harry still holding Mary's hand leads them away from private drive, and together the two walk, as Harry searches for somewhere he could take the girls for the night.

Forget about those adults, who were they anyway? Those adults didn't want them? Who cares He would take care of the girls himself no matter what it took.

Finally Harry found an abandoned broken car in one of the Alleyway, there were no wheels on it, no seats in it, it was just the floorboards, the doors and the frame.

Harry hands Bonnie to Mary and takes off his sweaters and lays them out over the floor of the car. Helping the girls into the car he grins.

"We will sleep here for now, until we can find better accommodations." Harry tells them.

Mary and Bonnie curl upon the spread out sweaters.

Harry stands "Mary I need you to keep an eye on Bonnie, and stay here, do not leave this car. I'm going to go see if I can find us some food."

Mary nods as Harry hopped out of the car, and wanders around the block.

Harry stopped in front of the back end of a store,he had to feed his sisters somehow. Even if it meant stealing.

Picking up a rock he threw it at a window, breaking the glass.

Sliding through he takes off his shirt as he wanders the aisles, filling the fabric with loaf of bread, peanut butter, and jam. And grabs a jug of apple juice on his way back out through the hole in the window.

Harry hurries back to the broken down car where he finds the girls fast asleep. He grins as he sets the shirt full of food in a corner of the car before sitting up against the wall of the car, prepared to keep watch in case anyone found them there.

But despite his intentions he slips up to sleep himself.


End file.
